


(Everything Is Alright) Deep Breath

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Books, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Prodigal Son, Malcolm Bright, the books on his shelves are mostly for show, he has what he truly loves to read hidden away
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	(Everything Is Alright) Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



The rain has been endless. All week his world has been soggy and drizzling, beautiful bright sunlight colors fading to grayish clouds. Down on the street below his loft, people come and go about their day, braving the booming thunder and flashing lightning and the chilly rain on a melancholy day.

Inside his home sweet home, the fireplace crackles and keeps him cozy and warm. Sunshine twitters happily, her song making him smile as he pours a cup a steaming hot tea. Dressed in snugly sweats and a fluffy hoodie, he returns to his hiding spot; a little drawer hidden from sight keeps his favorite books, a collection of stories waiting to be reread; exciting tales of magic and adventure, journeys of heroes' brave and bold.

Gil gave him three of the books years ago when he was a boy; every story has a happily ever after—something his own life lacked. The hero is victorious after defeating the dragon and rides off into the sunset with the princess to live a life of great fortune and joy. 

His tale has yet to reach the end of the book; His own dragon is locked away in a mental institution, Malcolm has not defeated that evil, and there is no princess whose heart he has claimed…yet. 

The stories taught him to be brave in the face of danger, something he has done his entire life. He picks up his favorite tale and settles on the couch, wrapped up in a warm, soft blanket. Malcolm soon found his mind lost in the tale of the pages, traveling down the rabbit hole into a magical new dimension where every page was thrilling.

Oh, how he wished his life could be a fairy tale; with no sad endings, only happily ever after.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1057260.html?thread=113273068#t113273068)


End file.
